Sanguimancy
Go Back To: Multi-Type Abilities Description This is the full telekinetic ability to bend blood to the users will. The single catch with Sanguimancy is that it becomes more and more difficult to control blood through this specific Telekinetic ability as it becomes older and dies. This is because part of the magical significance is that blood is what keeps living beings alive, and it is this Idea that propels Sanguimancy into being. Manipulating dead blood is not impossible though, but simply more difficult, although to weaker Sanguimancers it would be virtually impossible. Note: Sanguimantic abilities which share a name with other telekinetic related abilities will have a prefix of either that of Death-Blood (for offensive abilities) and Life-Blood (for defensive abilities). The shared name is usually because the ability is generic enough to be used through any material medium, whether it be wood, metal, water, blood, etc. Individual Abilities [ Puppeteer ] This is the ability to control a targets movements as if they were your puppet. How this is done is through the use of manipulating the movement of the blood inside their body. There are two catches to this ability though. Performing the Puppeteer ability takes a ton of focus and power due to these catches. The first is that there is a thin but still substantial magical influence barrier around every living being with a soul. This barrier is just under the skin of creatures and serves as its domain of will and personal influence. Breaking through this barrier can be rather difficult, as its strength scales with the will power of the target. The second catch is that through the Puppeteer ability, the user controls the blood of the target and nothing else. Full manipulation over a target with a soul would essentially be Masumancy, and that is the second most difficult form of magic possible. Because of this limitation, the target is still able to use their muscles, and if their physical strength is more powerful than the magical strength of the user, than they can take back some control through this method. Note: The user will not be able to do anything about being lifted into the air even if their physical strength is enough to overpower the Sanguimancer's influence. [ Blood Summon ] This is the ability to draw any and all nearby sources of 'free' blood to the user. The purpose of this ability is to stockpile the resource for further use of Sanguimancy in the near future. [ Bloodstain Hurricane ] This is the ability to take out a large crowd of targets by creating a cyclone like disaster through the use of needles made of hardened blood. Going through the steps: After summoning a large amount of blood to circle around the user, they can manipulate the blood to form into countless tiny needle like structures and then using the manipulation to condense them until they are solid. From that point the user can start sending them flying in a circular pattern around the central point which is the user, and expand the circular trajectory outward at the desired speed. If the starting amount of blood used for this ability is sufficient, then it is likely to live only pools of red mist in its wake, which can then be used to further fuel the ability. The obvious catch for this ability is that it takes both high amounts of concentration and power to control so much blood at once. The more blood being manipulated, the more exhausting it will become. Same with the bigger the "Hurricane" becomes. [ Death-Blood Javelin ] This is the ability to create and then propel a spear sized needle of magically hardened blood. The most common use of this ability is to decisively skewer the opponent in a single shot. [ Death-Blood Lance ] This is essentially a super sized version of the Javelin Ability. [ Life-Blood Phalanx ] This is similar to that of the Bloodstain Hurricane ability, in which that he user must first have stockpiled blood beforehand and then manipulated it into countless needles. From this point, instead of creating a cyclone, the user can use these countless needles to make a deadly barrier on a single side of the user or completely surrounding them. In this way the blood needles act as a trap for any opponent which tries to cross the boundary and attack the user at close range. [ Eviscerate ] This requires a certain proficiency in the Puppeteer ability. What this ability essentially is, is that the user breaks through the targets will barrier as quickly as they can and takes control over the targets blood. At this point this ability differs from Puppeteer, what happens is that the user violently rips the blood from the targets body, which will most often leave the target completely destroyed and dead in an instant. The catch with this ability is that it needs to be done fast enough that the target cannot resist, and even when doing it flawlessly, requires intense concentration and focus, which means it can only be done on a single target at a time. This leaves this ability to be used usually in a one versus one situation where the opponent is not familiar enough with the users abilities that they are not ready to resist the attack. Note: If the target is mentally prepared to be assaulted with the Eviscerate ability, then the ability is not likely to be successful. It is vital for the abilities success that the target is unaware or simply has a weak will. This is because if they are prepared, they can temporarily boost their will power to fend of the magical attack, and even if the user still breaks through the targets will barrier, the target will be actively resisting enough that the user can only use the Puppeteer ability on the target. Note: This ability is very draining to use in proportion to how much time it takes to execute. It is similar to sprinting at full speed for a few seconds then stopping again. If done once or twice, it will have little overall effect on the user, but if used repeatedly can cause the user to become exhausted more quickly than they anticipate. Category:Ethereal Category:Magic Category:Blood